


Tea Party

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Flower Crowns, Gen, M/M, Self-Insert, Tea Parties, Tumblr: imagineyouricon, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of <i>course</i> I did not slip anything in Fraser's tea, how could you even think such a thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post "Imagine your icon having a tea party with all your other icons." [link](http://imagineyouricon.co.vu/post/94733872349/imagine-your-icon-having-a-tea-party-with-all-your) \- and since my tumblr icons so far have been: [myself](http://33.media.tumblr.com/a7df4e24af481f17f2aa4d6f655559c1/tumblr_ne2ptgfjWr1qjlfito5_1280.png), [Fraser with a flowercrown and sparkles](http://33.media.tumblr.com/8956d97d0bec7578dce4cef9867a4e15/tumblr_ne2ptgfjWr1qjlfito4_1280.png) and [Ray Kowalski](http://31.media.tumblr.com/ad0c52f021aa168c8a8fe8c5faa6e3e4/tumblr_ne2ptgfjWr1qjlfito3_400.png)... this is what happened x')


End file.
